The Perfect Friend
by MissSmile
Summary: Au...SasuxSaku...Because at that moment he wasnt The Uchiha Sasuke who was with her. It was just Sasuke, her perfect friend.


_****_

The Perfect Friend...

**_Au.. SasuxSaku...Friendship.._**

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Sakura P.o.v**

The first time I saw him I had thought… Oh a good looking guy you see some days, the type you'd try to impress but get over it in a few days. The first time I met him I found out he was nothing of what I had thought. My emerald orbs had danced with excitement; my heart beat harshly thudding against my chest as I walked towards him. As I got closer I nervously pushed back some of my pink hair and started fidgeting with the end of my t-shirt. As I came to a stop in front of him, his gaze travelled over to me and our eyes clashed. Emerald against what seemed like onyx. His posture was calm and relaxed and his face, as always, was expressionless. He looked almost arrogant.

I nervously smiled and waved my hand as he raised a single eyebrow. "Do you know what time it is? I lost my watch." Was what I had lamely come up with. I thought maybe he would laugh and get the conversation going but he simply shrugged like he as annoyed and walked away leaving me staring at his back as he muttered about fangirls.

"Just forget about him" was what my friends told me. "He's just a random guy, there's plenty of fish in the sea." I had simply shrugged. I found out he was in a lot of my classes and so I was content with just sitting beside him. Then one day I decided I would try to talk to him again and so I did. It was a lot like a one sided conversation but I could tell he was listening, It became a routine. His small responses never stopped me from talking and slowly enough he started adding commentary.

I had always thought of him as just another one of my friends. I didn't notice how he knew me a lot by just hearing me talk all the time. So I guess he was one of the people that knew me the best but I didn't figure that out until about a year after I met him.

Our school was having a dance to celebrate the end of the year. I had a great time with all of my friends. The dance had finished quite late. I was about to ask him, Sasuke, if he wanted to walk home with me since I found out he didn't live that far away from me, but when I saw him talking with some girl, I stopped myself and let him enjoy. I was walking with two of my best friends, Ino and Hinata when I remembered I left my purse back in the hall. I giggled and said "You guys go on ahead, I'll be fine". Then they reluctantly left promising to call later on. After I got my bag and started walking through the dimly lit streets I saw a bunch of drunk guys stumbling around the place. I tried to ignore them by crossing the street but they started calling out to me. A spark of fear struck me as I tried to walk faster.

One of them caught up with me and swung his arm around my shoulder and more came. There was only about three of them but I was really scared, especially when they backed me into an alley. I did the only thing I could, scream. Tears filled my eyes as I noticed no one had come and those men were coming closer. Then one was about a few centimeters away from me I tightly shut my eyes. Suddenly I heard what sounded like a punch I quickly opened my eyes and there stood Sasuke in all his perfect glory looking extremely annoyed. And he fought those guys. One against three but he managed to knock them out. Of course he was badly injured so I called an ambulance and as I sat there in the ambulance I noticed a lot wouldn't do that for people.

I looked down at his bloodied face and held his hand tightly, knowing that he was my perfect friend.

* * *

_**Ta Da~ Random One-shot :] I know its short but whatever :P**_

**_I actually did this for my higher level english mock paper :] And managed to get full marks for that story ^.^_**

**_Overall I got a 81% Which im very proud of considering the fact I had gotten like a 45% in the x-mas exams :O_**

**_Please R&R I would love to hear your opinion. =]_**


End file.
